


Fame

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war the world moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame

Three days after the war ends, a Hollywood agent discovers Lucius Malfoy in London. Three days after that he's in California, in a little shop off Rodeo Drive that doesn't allow the poor or the ugly, buying a pair of $900 sunglasses with his MGM Studios American Express Black card. In Britain they knew his name, and cursed it: in America they know his name, and worship it. Lucius does not mind, as long as he does not actually have to touch them. It makes him wonder what the Dark Lord would have said, about the endless autographs, the fan club, the ones who camp at the end of the driveway with their cameras--and the ones who get the Mark tattooed on their arms in imitation of him. He thinks that whatever the Dark Lord might have said he would secretly have been jealous. They never loved Tom Riddle like they do Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
